Battle for the Golden Sun
Battle for the Golden Sun, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40017). Podręcznik wydano w 1988 roku i jego autorem jest Douglas Kaufman. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Battle for the Golden Sun Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Preparing to Play ***Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***Karak ***Cardo ***Pek ***Fala ***Rekara ***Commander Aban and his Seatroopers *Episode One - Crash on Sedri **Summary **Start the Adventure **The Plunge **After the Plunge **First Clash **Seatrooper Encounter **Desperate Battle **Meeting Pek **The Next Step *Episode Two - The City of Fitsay **Summary **Arriving at Fitsay **The Sedrian People **At the Inn **Coming Before the High Priest **High Priest Cardo **Cardo's Arguments **Wandering Around Fitsay ***Farms ***Houses ***The Inn ***Marketplace ***The Great Shell Dome ***Sacred Pews ***Priest House ***High Priest House ***Audience Hall ***House of War ***Warrior Monk Huts ***Guard Towers **Sneaking Out *Episode Three - Inside the Imperial Base **Summary **The Map of the Imperial Aquatic Garrison **Where are the Imperial Crowds? **The Base from Outside ***Blast Doors ***Docking Station ***Energy Fence ***Tractor Beam Anchors **Event 1: Getting Into the Garrison **Event 2: Inside the Fence **Inside The Garrison ***Garrison Sub-Level ****Launch Ports **Event 3: The Connecting Pool ***Main Generators ***Environmental Control Station ***Tractor Beam/Deflector Shield Generators ***Waste Disposal ***Stormtrooper Patrols **Garrison Level One **Garrison Levels Two and Three **Event 4: Native Life Form **Garrison Levels Four and Five ***Armory ***Training and Recreation ***Trooper and Security Barracks ***Base Security ***Detention Block ***Medical Bay ***Science Labs ***Droid Shops **Garrison Level Six and Above ***Computer Room ***Meeting Rooms ***Offices ***Base Control Room ***Reception Area **The Higher Levels **Event 5: Looking In On Aban **Event 6: The Supply Shuttle Arrives **Getting Away *Episode Four - Renegade Raid **Summary **Return to Fitsay ***Stage One ***Stage Two ***Stage Three ***Stage Four ***Stage Five **Chasing the Renegades **The Sun Caves **What is Golden Sun? **More About Golden Sun **The Renegade Prisoner **Karak's Settlement **The Opening Parley **Talking with Fala **Seeing Mors Odrion **Success or Failure **The Opening Salvo *Episode Five - Imperial Attack **Summary **The Battle Begins **The Imperial Swimmer **The Course of the Battle **The PCs During the Battle **Fighting the Swimmer ***Approaching the Swimmer ***The Laser Batteries ***The Repulsor Field ***The Access Hatch ***Destroying the Swimmer ***The Swimmer Explodes **The Siege of the Sun Caves *Episode Six - Into the Sun Caves **Summary **At the Cave Entrance **Map of the Sun Caves ***Entrance Hall ***Divided Hall ***Huge Chamber ***Narrow Passage ***Anemone Farm ***Seaweed Room ***Wide Hall ***Small Chamber ***Secret Chamber ***Crossroads ***Hall 1 ***Hall 2 ***Hall 3 ***Room 1 ***Room 2 ***Room 3 ***Great Chamber **The Final Battle **Rewards *Pullout Section **Battle for the Golden Sun Adventure Script Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Planet Sedri *Rekara's Rock *Battle On and In the Sea *Sedrian Language *High Priest Cardo - dane postaci *Talking Underwater *Stun Damage *Probe Droid - dane droida *Imperial Aquatic Garrison Personnel & Vehicles *Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu *Rewarding Fast-Moving Players *The City of Fitsay - schemat *The Coral Caves - schemat *Pek (Sedrian Priest) - dane postaci *Commander Aban and Seatroopers - dane postaci *Explorer - dane statku (Modified Multi-environment Space Boat) *Karak (Renegade Leader) - dane postaci *Rekara - dane postaci *Twenchok - dane zwierzęcia *Finding Things Out *The Base on Alert *Guidelines for Combined Actions *Imperial Aquatic Garrison Map Key *Distances Between Scenes *Sneaking Into Camp *AT-AT Swimmer - dane pojazdu *Karak's Actions *Imperial Garrison Base/Aquatic - schematy Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away to Imperial Aquatic Garrison *Cut-Away to Mors Odrion *Cut-Away to Karak and Aban *Cut-Away: Imperial Defeat Credits *design: Douglas Kaufman *development & editing: Bill Slavicsek *additional editing: Michael Stern *art direction: Stephen Crane *graphics: Rosaria J. Baldari, Anne C. Fink *cover art: Greg Guler, James Bauer *interior art: Jeff Dee *map art: Stephen Crane *production: Steve Porpora *assistance: Jonatha Caspian, Peter Corless, Greg Gorden, Rob Jenkins, Martin Wixted Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)